nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kretin
The Kretin is a character making her debut in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. She manifests as a blue molecule-like creature with white limbs. She is fought in the Flab Zone. Mario and Luigi first encounter her carrying Princess Peach off with her gang. They eventually corner her, and knock her off with the Spin Jump. However, the Kretin is angered by this, so she returns and bonds with the rest of her gang. Upon defeat, the Kretin falls and bursts into stars. Combat The Kretin has 333 hit points that only apply to her true form. Her attacks inflict Defense Down due to their electrical effect. Her attack power measures to 40, and she is level 11. Phase 1 During her first phase, the Kretin transforms into her Alpha form. Her six heads are in a pentagon pattern and their colour is either red (with blue eyes) or green (with yellow eyes). There is one head at the centre. Mario and Luigi have to coordinate their moves appropriately: her red heads can only be damaged by Mario, and the green ones by Luigi. Special Attacks work against both colours. In this form, she has only one attack: a laser that is charged by the orbs, and can be blocked with the hammer. Mario has to use his hammer to block a laser that is launched by a red orb, and Luigi has to use his hammer to block the green orbs's blasts. Once their health reaches 0, the heads turn blue and the Kretin is busted apart, entering her Beta form. This form has defense 23 and speed 30. Phase 2 Following her Alpha form's destruction, the Kretin enters her true form (her Beta form). In this state, she is called Beta Kretin and can duplicate herself at the start of her turn. The fakes have only one hit point and their damage animation is slightly different: the Beta Kretin herself has a shocked look as her body warps into an explosion shape, while the fakes cover their head and close their eyes. When her turn ends, the Beta Kretin will shuffle with her group. The Beta Kretin and her gang can surround the Mario brothers and launch a replica laser relay. Seven blasts will be fired and the Mario brothers have to jump the blast with the right timing. Once her stamina falls to half, the Beta Kretin will merge with her gang and her third phase begins. This form has 39 defense and 42 speed. Phase 3 During her third phase, the Kretin transforms into Alpha Kretin, but her heads are in a triangular formation. Her attacks and stats are the same as during the first phase. This phase can be skipped if the Mario brothers are strong enough to destroy her true form during phase 2 with a strong enough attack. Final Phase This phase is similar to the second phase. In the 3DS version, the Beta Kretin will have the Fury Status Effect. Category:Mario bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Mario characters Category:Deceased Characters